The Legendary Star
by Savay-of-F12
Summary: Hally was a normal trainer... well, kind of normal. But one day her alter ego Savay senses the prencense of a new Pokemon only Professor Birch knows about, that will change Hally forever... In the meantime, Ned is getting closer to Hally...


((Ooh, my second fanfic. X3 Anyways, despite of the flamers, I decided to put up a Pokemon fanfic. I'd just like to point out a few things if you plan on reviewing this: 1. Don't criticize because I capitalize the names of Pokemon. 2. Don't criticize because you don't like the Pokemon my character has. 3. Pokemon DO have genders, so don't criticize on that. 4. Don't say "Hally IS NOT the best trainer in the world! My Ra, people; don't get worked up over a FAN FIC! o0

And now some things you should know before you read:

Setting: Hoen

Year: 2015

Ok, anyways, hop you like it! X3))

Hally was a completely normal 13-year-old. She lived in Littleroot, had Pokemon, and had best friends.

"So Kit, think anything special is going to happen today?" That was what she said, every day, when she woke up to her Swampert, Kit. Kit would always respond the same way:

"Yes, because every day is special." Hally would always smile and get up. This is Hally's story.

Oh, and did we mention? Hally is world's strongest trainer.

Flashback

"Ok, Steven. I made it all the way here, just to beat your butt." Hally grinned. Her long brown hair was put in two ponytails, as usual, so her hair wouldn't get in the way.

"Hmm… well you try your hardest, Hally-dear." Steven's grey bangs fell over one eye. "Go, Skarmory!"

"Go, Kit!" Hally pointed at the Skarmory; Kit was already out of her Pokeball. "Use mud shot!" Kit attempted to shot a blast of mud at the steel bird, but he dodged it by flying swiftly into the air.

"Oh my, Hally-dear, you _must_ try harder than that!" Steven joked. Hally bit her lip.

_Well, that was stupid; I should know Skarmory is part flying type, and can avoid ground moves._ Hally reached for a Pokeball.

"Kit, come back! Gooooo, Mammi!" Kit ran back next to Hally, while Mammi the Raichu replaced Kit. "Use Thunder!"

"Rai… chuuuu!" Mammi sent a strong volt of electricity flying at Skarmory.

"Spikes, Skarmory!" Steven ordered. Skarmory sent spikes flying all over the field. Mammi quickly dodged each one.

"Ha! Your attack was futile!" Hally laughed at Steven.

"That _attack _was aimed for Pokemon that you'll replace Mammi with." Steven said, know-it-all.

"Well, your Skarmory's vulnerable! Thunderbolt!" Hally pointed at Skarmory.

"Chuuu!" The Raichu shot a weaker electric bolt at the bird, who instantly fainted. Steven looked at his other Pokeballs.

"Hmm… go Aggron!" Steven sent out the armored giant Pokemon.

"Return Mammi! Go Kit!" Kit ran to the field again. "Surf!"

There was no mercy for Aggron, who was part ground type; surf devastated the Pokemon.

Steven's eyes bulged. How could one attack destroy such a monster? "Go, Cradily!" The evil flower-looking Pokemon popped out of his Pokeball.

Hally bit her lip yet again, trying to remember Cradily's types. _Ground and… ground and… grass!_ Hally guessed her best move would be surf again.

"Surf, Kit!" Another blast of water knocked the flower down hard, but it stood feebly again.

"Ancient Rock!" Steven yelled. Cradily did little damage with the thrown rocks.

"Return!" Kit squeezed her eyes shut, and thought of how happy Hally would be if she won. Then, with her eyes still closed, Kit charged at the flower, and knocked him over.

_Half-way there…_ Hally thought grimly.

"Go Armaldo!" Steven threw out the large armadillo Pokemon.

"Surf!" Hally said. A rock type Pokemon wouldn't stand a chance either; Armaldo fainted.

Again, Steven's eyes bulged. He only had two Pokemon left, both wouldn't stand a chance against Kit. "Go Claydol!" Steven sent out the clayish Pokemon.

"Another ground type? You're pathetic, Steven. Surf!" Kit destroyed the Pokemon with one move, again.

"My last hope! Beat Hally-dear, Metagross!" The steel monster came on to the field, and uttered a loud roar.

"Use mud shot!" Hally cried. Kit sent another blast of mud at this monster, which hurt it quite a bit, but not enough.

"Psychic!" Steven cried. Metagross closed his eyes, and concentrated for a second. Then, he opened them, now glowing pink, and mentally picked up Kit, and threw her across the room. The hurt Kit a little, but she got up and shot another mud shot, which cause Metagross to almost faint. Metagross threw Kit again, and Kit almost fainted also.

Kit shot her final mud shot at the steel giant. It seemed to go in slow motion. The tension grew.

Then, Metagross fell. Hally threw a fist up in the air.

"I woooonnnnn!" Hally ran over and hugged Kit. Kit smiled at Hally's joy.

"Kudos to you, Hally-dear. You are rightfully Hoen's new… CHAMPION!" Steven press a button on his jacket which started playing the Barney theme song. Hally sweat-dropped.

"Oops, wrong one…" He pressed it again. "We are the Champions!" came on.

"Yay!" Hally said, dancing around.

end flashback

You see, Hally is normal, other than that. Oh, we forgot to say she was an alien princess, who's spirit now lives inside her. Sorry. ;

Year: 2015. Present time for Hally

"And that's how I beat Steven." Hally smiled, and gave the peace sign. The 10-year-olds clapped insanely. "I'd like to thank my brother, Max, for letting me do this enlightening speech!" The little kids started chanting, "Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max…"

"Thank you and I have to go now." Hally ran off stage, but first grabbed her little brother by his arm.

"Whoa! Hally, non-violence, remember, non-violence." He adjusted his large glasses.

"I _can't_ believe you made me give a speech for your little friends!" Hally gave his black hair a nuggie.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea!" Max smiled. "Plus it increases my popularity level. Chicks dig famous guys." Max grinned insanely.

"Then become a rock star or something!" Hally said angrily. "And you're too young to go out with anyone!"

"Why? You went out with Gary when you were my age." Max shrugged.

"My god, Max, he was only my friend! I can't help he was sickly in love with me!" Hally flustered.

"Whatever." Max shrugged again.

_Hally?_ Savay's voice inside Hally's head came up.

"What now?" Hally's teeth clenched.

"Hall, stop talking to yourself." Max laughed. "Cheerio, then."

_What do you want?_ Hally thought.

_Well, I just sensed some sort of great power, not like you care…_

_Spit it out._

_Well, I'm not sure what it is, but some sort of great power…_

_Icie? _

_No, not that little thing. Something a tiny bit weaker. Probably a Pokemon, though. _

Hally shrugged. _Well, we'll find out either way, right?_ Hally could tell Savay nodded.

"Hall! Mom wants you!" Max shouted from the other room. Savay ran out of the room.

-Fin… for this chapter, anyways.-

((Ha. Wow, I just wrote my longest chapter ever. o0 Anyways, yes Hally's Max is like May's Max, but just to let you know: I MADE MAX UP BEFORE I EVER SAW ANYTHING ABOUT THE ANIME! It was really scary when I saw a commercial for it. I'm psychic or something. Anyways, please review!))


End file.
